Truth Can Be a Good Choice
by MagnumSam
Summary: When the boys play Truth or Dare, a secret about Kyle is revealed. This leads to everyone having some fun! BOY X BOY! RATED M FOR A REASON. Complete.


**Disclaimer: I do not in ANY WAY own South Park.**

 **Warning: This is a BOY x BOY sex story. If you don't like it, don't read it.**

 **A/N: My second re-uploaded lemon. I hope you all like it!**

 **Here it is:**

 **Truth Can be a Good Choice**

"Okay, guys. Let's make this party fun. There're six of us, so let's play Truth or Dare." Stan said, feeling bored at his own party.

"I-I don't know. My parents would kill me if they found out" Butters said, paranoid. Who can blame him? His parents suck. He's fifteen, like the rest of us, and he still gets no freedom at all.

"But, that's so much PRESSURE!" Tweek said, jittery from coffee. Still, he agrees.

"Cool. I'm in!" Craig said, excited.

"Oh yeah!" Kenny said, his pervert mind working.

"Sure." I said, not really feeling anything.

We walked down to the basement with an old plastic soda bottle. We sat in a circle.

Stan spun first. It landed on Kenny.

"Dare." Kenny said. "Okay, I dare you to turn around and slap your ass like you were being punished."

He did just that. He liked it, too. I will never understand that kid.

He spins, and it lands on me. Well, always choose dare to avoid being called a pussy.

"Dare." I wonder what he says. "I dare you to take your shorts off for the rest of the game." See what I mean? I don't understand him.

I did that, and that's it. The outline of my dick can be seen, but it's not hard. It's just long. Kenny's looking at it out of the corner of his eye. I think he wants it. Too bad for him, it's saved for someone else. Too bad this person won't want it.

I spin, and it lands on Butters.

"Truth." Okay. "What the worst thing your parents found you doing?" I say, trying to get him more social. In South Park, you get more social by opening up more.

He blushed madly then spoke. "My parents caught me jerking off once. Actually, they entered my room right when I came, too. They yelled at me so much. I swore to myself to never do it in my room again, only in the shower." Butters said, bravely.

"Wow! That's horrible. I would die if my parents caught me." Craig said. We're all teenage guys; we all know that everyone in the room masturbates. It's just the way it is.

Butters spins, and it lands on me again.

I'm choosing truth this time.

"Truth." I say, and he blushes. "Kyle, what is your biggest sexual fantasy?" Butters asks, extremely red. I'm surprised how bold he was. Well, I could lie. But, I won't.

"Honestly, I fantasize about being ejaculated all over in a bukkake scene and sucking all of the dicks and eating the cum. In case you're all wondering because of this, I'm gay." I say, and smile. I'm happy that I came out to good friends.

"Wow, that's kinda hot!" Kenny said, rubbing the front of his jeans.

I'm not going to lie, the thought of a bukkake scene right now is making me hard, and it's VERY noticeable because I'm not wearing any shorts myself.

Instead of waiting for a response, I spin. It lands on Stan.

"D-dare." He says, still very surprised from my confession. I make it simple. "Walk up to Craig, and punch him in the arm."

He goes up to Craig, but makes no effort to actually punch him. Craig just looks into space.

"Okay, what's up with you guys?" I ask, wanting to continue the game.

"It's just that was surprising. And, I can't stop thinking about the image." Craig said, blushing.

"Yeah. It made me a little horny." Stan said. That's awesome!

"You're horny yourself, Kyle!" Kenny said, ogling my hard dick through my underwear.

"Who do you fantasize about, Kyle?" Butters asked me. I can tell that he his hard through his jeans.

"I fantasize about any hot gut. To be honest, it's usually everyone in here." I say, rubbing my dick shamelessly at the thought.

"Oh." Everyone says. They all look at me, biting their lips.

"Do you guys wanna do it?" I ask, full knowing the answer.

They all blush and nod. I take initiative and stand up. I pull off my shirt, and then take off my underwear. My white dick springs out with a drop of pre-cum at the tip.

"Well?" I ask, and everyone starts stripping.

I'm not going to lie, I really like Stan more than just a sexual way. I want his dick first.

I get down on my knees. "Stan, I want you first." He walks over, and I grab his dick and stroke it a little. I start to put it in my mouth, and I just about cum from the first taste. Yummy! It tastes just like cum. (I know because I swallow my own all the time.)

Everyone forms an arc in front of me, jerking off. I suck Stan's cock with love. I love it. He's my first cock, and it's amazing. He pulls away and starts jerking off really fast.

I open my mouth wide, and he gets most of his cum in it. Some lands on my cheek and some gets caught in my tiny mustache that's growing.

Butters steps closer to me, and I take his dick into my mouth, and it tastes lovely as well. It has a nice, salty taste to it. I suck slowly, savoring the cock. I bob my head, taking in all 7 inches of Butters' dick. I go faster, and he pulls out. He strokes his own cock, and cums all over my face. He came a lot. My mouth was completely filled with the creamy substance, and he still wasn't done. He covered my entire face in cum. Now this is bukkake.

Kenny walk up and starts fucking my mouth after I swallow all of the cum that was in my mouth from Butters.

I love this. Getting mouth fucked with the lovely taste of dick every second. I'm stroking my own cock with one hand and fingering myself with the other. Every time Kenny thrusts, my tongue rubs his sensitive and delicious cock head, giving both him and me intense pleasure. He soon pulls out and starts jerking rapidly.

He cums all over the right side of my face, in my mouth, and some cum gets over my eyelid. This is what I'm talking about, being so covered and filled in cum you will sweat it for days. That is bukkake. I swallow, and Tweek walks up to me.

I suck his dick, savoring his unique taste. This one tastes like piss (I know because I have a tiny piss fetish), and I love it. I suck on the engorged mushroom head and then deepthroat the rest of his cock. He soon pulls out and strokes.

His cum shoots all in my mouth and around my lips. The taste of his cum is sugary. It's really good.

The last guy, Craig, walks up to me. He first gives me a smile and then kindly puts his dick on my lips allowing me some breathing room. I take it in between my lips, and I suck it like I haven't sucked another dick before because this is the last one. I savor the nice, plain taste of penis. It's amazing. Soon, he pulls out and spits in his hand. He strokes himself, and starts fucking my mouth.

I taste his spit, and it's nice. I can't explain it, but it adds to the already amazing flavor of penis.

He pulls out, and he strokes himself. He cums a lot, and covers both eyes, nose, and gets some in my mouth. I swallow, and I stroke and finger myself like there is no tomorrow.

I fall on my back, completely determined to orgasm. I can hear faps, and I know they're jerking off to me.

I just about there, when they all circle around me and cum all over my face and in my mouth. That sets me off, and I cum with such intensity that it hits my face as well. I pull my finger out, and I wipe my eyes to see.

I open them to see all of them smiling like idiots. I scoop all of the cum off and swallow it all. I savor the final taste of cum before I get up to start getting dressed.

Stan walks over to me and gives me the hottest kiss I had ever had. He uses his tongue, and I can taste the wonderful flavor of Stan saliva. I look over, and Craig is kissing Tweek. Butters is kissing Kenny. Well then, everyone turned out happy.

My fantasy finally happened in real life, and I ended up with my dream guy. That would be Stan Marsh.

Stan walks me home and gives me one final kiss. I go inside and walk to my room. I go to bed, feeling extremely tired.

Before I fall asleep, I get a text message from Stan.

"There's another party tomorrow. See ya there. ;)" It said. I smile, and I fall asleep with the sexiest of dreams.

 **THE END**

 **A/N: Did you all like it? I hope you all review!**


End file.
